Letters from nowhere
by I Rei Hikaru
Summary: Based on the writing challenge from Hey Arnold Creatives ideas group on FB. Prompt:Letters from nowhere. Edited version


**Disclaimer: Nothing of Hey Arnold belongs to me . (Sadly)**

**Based on the writing challenge from Hey Arnold Creatives ideas group on FB.**

**Prompt:**

_**Letters from nowhere**_

It was an evening like any other. She walked slowly, trying to calm down after the trials and conflicts that occurred in school, but not really eager to get home either. After all, at this time there was nobody in it; her mother was probably taking a nap, like the ones she used when had hangovers, and even if she tried to wake her up, she would not answer. Her father surely would be at work, pretending not to have a family, drowning in his monotony. Her sister would be in a meeting or in a interview or in something ... and yet, Helga had a secret rush to get in front of the door of her house and check the mailbox to see if there was that solitary item that lately made her feel a little of happiness.

As soon as she arrived at her doorstep, Helga quickly located a pair of envelopes, gave a couple of jumps into the kitchen to make sure no one is around, checked the names written on the letters. One was for her father, so she threw it on the kitchen bar and set her sights on the one remaining in her hand, a beautiful handwriting shows her name firmly _**"Helga"**_ just there in the middle, so simple and perfect. She needed all her strength to run upstairs to her bedroom, alone, then she ran the curtains of her window to let in more light, and carefully opened the ivory envelope in her hands. A single sheet folded into two parts comes out of it, and again, a firm handwriting from a male hand (something that she already noticed) highlighted in the paper. She smiled softly as her blue eyes read the lonely phrase on it_**, "Let's hide the truth in the best lie and cheat reality with a beautiful dream…"**_ That's all what the 'letter' said this time. Yes, only that; a single sentence. Since she started receiving these letters, if you could call them that, letters with a single phrase written by so fine a hand and on a paper so elegant, with no return address, letters from nowhere, yet always helping her as if that person knew exactly which day should say which appropriate to make her loneliness bearable.

Helga G. Pataki, a lonely girl? She sometimes felt that way; perhaps the lack of the one whom she loved for almost her entire life and who was, at that moment, so far, was largely what could cause her melancholy, but these letters, filled with optimism and warmth, came to touch her heart, despite being so short and without details. They gave her encouragement to continue every day, even the occasional receipt of a letter from Arnold didn't take away the good taste that those simple manuscripts gave her.

Day after day, for two and a half years, she received these messages; those solitary sentences helped her to live and keep her that way. If loving Arnold hadn't taken her heart, she would probably have been in love with the person who wrote that 'letters'. And yet, deep down, she knew that those letters were made not for love, but for a deep and sincere friendship, from someone who cared deeply about her.

Through the years, her family's life changed after more than a few surprises and some anguish. Her mother and father were more appreciative to her and finally grew up as people; her sister had finally succeeded in getting closer to her, her friends were on by her side and as the icing on the cake her beloved had returned, and, as soon as that happened the letters stopped coming.

Now she watches the clouds as she sits on a park bench, and suddenly feels that someone is sitting next to her.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Says a boy with light blue eyes, glasses, and hair almost the color of his skin.

She nods and smiles, holding his hand before adding.

"I wanted to say thank you... your letters gave me a great encouragement all over these years".

He looks at her, puzzled and amazed.

"Did you know that I ... How? if I ... " he tried to say.

"Don't say anything ... How do I know? Well I just know it and truly without them I might not had been able to keep on my way as I did ... thanks" she said before giving him a hug.

The boy cheeks turned red but he smiles fondly, embracing her.

"'I'm glad you're happy, we know I'm not good to talk... But I am happy that my written words have helped you. And now I have to go, Arnold won't delay in coming and I have an appointment".

"Yes Brian, and again thank you very much ... oh and say hi to Lila from me, smart boy!" says Helga before he says good-bye and start to walk away.

"I'll tell her " he replied, while walking slowly.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Was that Brainy?" Arnold says looking at her, puzzled.

"No... he was Brian... my best friend"

Arnold raises his eyebrow, trying to understand his girlfriend.

"Someday I'll try to explain you Arnold-o, now take me for an ice cream," she says with a sweet smile on her face.

He nods and she holds onto his arm, supporting her head on his shoulder.

In Helga's house, in a purple velvet box lies almost a thousand sentences to raise her mood, that she will keep there forever, but that she will keep also in her heart.

End

_**"Let's hide the truth in the best lie and cheat reality with a beautiful dream, but if reality becomes better than the dream, let's live it with dedication."**_

_Author notes: I'm not a good writer in English so this was edited by my dear friend darkangel1326, thanks a lot for the help. ^^_


End file.
